biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Didžioji antis
|tekstas1=|plotis=260|align=right|la=Anas platyrhynchos|video=}} , plaukiojančių ančių (Anas) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Didžiosios anties svoris svyruoja tarp 700 ir 1500 gramų. Jos ilgis siekia iki 58 cm. Skrisdama pasiekia iki 110 km/val. greitį. Plunksnų spalva yra pilka, krūtinė ruda, nugara rusva su juodu apvadu. Galva žalsvai melsva su baltu žiedu ant kaklo. Biologija Patelės peri vieną kartą metuose. Nuo 7 iki 16 kiaušinių dėtis išperima per 25- 28 dienas. Jaunikliai po aštuonių savaičių pradeda skraidyti. Didžiosios antys turi apie 10.000 pūkinių ir dengiamųjų plunksnų, kurios jas saugo nuo drėgmės ir šalčio. Jos nuolat jas prižiūri, snapu sutepdamos riebalais, paimtais iš specialios liaukos virš uodegos. Mityba Didžiosios anties maistas yra augalines kilmės. Ji mėgsta sėklas, vaisius ir vandens augmeniją. Taip pat mielai lesa buožgalvius, varlytes, vabzdžius, mažas žuvytes, kirmėles ir kitus vandens gyvius. Miesto antys mielai ima duona ir virtuvės atliekas. Ieškodamos maisto jos nardo po vandeniu. Paplitimas Didžioji antis labiausiai paplitusi ančių rūšis. Ją sutinkama visame šiaurės pusrutulyje. Daugelyje vietų sutinkame su naminėmis antimis susikryžminusių ančių. Jos dažnai skiriasi savo išvaizda. Gamtoje didžioji antis išgyvena iki 15 metų amžiaus. Žmonių prižiūrimos gali ir 40 metų sulaukti. Porūšiai # # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Anas platyrhynchos Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Syst.Nat.ed.10 p.125 * * ITIS database Žr. * Jonsson, L. (1993). Vogels van Europa, Noord-Afrika en het Midden-Oosten of Europe, northern Africa and the Middle East. Tirion: Baarn, The Netherlands. ISBN 90-5210-187-6. 560 pp. Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * University of Michigan Museum of Zoology. Animal Diversity Web. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Worthy, T. (2009). Aves (Chordata). In: Gordon, D. (Ed.) (2009). New Zealand Inventory of Biodiversity. Volume One: Kingdom Animalia. 584 pp Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anas platyrhynchos. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Christidis, L. and Boles, W. E. (2008) Systematics and taxonomy of Australian birds. Collingwood, Australia: CSIRO Publishing. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. * Turbott, E. G. (1990) Checklist of the birds of New Zealand. Third edition. Wellington: Ornithological Society of New Zealand. * Anas platyrhynchos (Sibley and Monroe 1990, 1993) was provisionally split into A. platyrhynchos and A. diazi by Stotz et al. (1996) but this treatment has not been adopted, following SACC (2005). Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos